Lucinius Marius Euridus
Early life In his childhood years, life was full of hardship and suffering. At that time, Euridus lived with his family in the slums of a city once known as "Latyn" one of the only few cities with walls in the Third age. The people suffered from poverty, disease and the children lacked proper education.The city was constantly beseiged, leaving corpses rotting on the streets. As a child, Euridus was a common street urchin who usually wanders off from home to cause mischief and hopefully earn some money. Euridus had a number of friends, like Euridus, they too are street urchins, they always stuck together, never leaving anyone behind. Things changed at the age of 11, Euridus and his friends were caught attempting to pickpocket a guard and was sent straight to a juvenile prison. After three months have passed,an important priest visited the prison and had every inmate gathered. The priest handpicked a number of juvies which met the requirements to be trained and turned into warriors, among the chosen were Euridus and his friends. '''"''''' In the utmost pride, the priest paraded his chosen through the city streets.The citizens watched, in their eyes they thought of us as heroes. To us it would be the last time we would see our homes. Euridus gazed upon his parents in anger more than in sorrow as they could not save him from his fate.'''''"''' ''Euriphides,'' ''Friend of Marius Euridus.'' Life as a squire Not many people know about his life as a squire. He keeps this as a secret and hopes that it would not be discovered by his friends and family. Though, a page from Euridus' journal has been found by a mischievous-looking girl. It is found here: [[Lucy the Squire]] In the Dungeon It was at the age of 27 Euridus and his brethren particiated in a major battle, at this time Euridus and his surviving childhood friends were already battle-hardened knights of Saradomin. They were charged with a task to escort an important cargo transported by aviansies and other Saradominist forces. At the time of the mission, they were ambushed by demons,the aviansies were the first to fall. The escort attempted to fend off the aggressors but were no match for the bloodthirsty demons. At the same time Euridus retrieves the cargo from the aviansie, the cargo was a sword, a kingly sword, The God Sword. Euridus and his comrades along with an aviansie broke off from the slaughter. Once they were safe, they immediately began to confirm the situation. The God Sword was a weapon sought by the gods, it had the power to even harm one, at this point Euridus knew that they would be hunted down. Cut off friendly territory, the knights had to find a way back safely. Each day the knights travel as far as 20 kilometers, constantly under attack by the forces of Zamorak, each day more and more knights fell. In only four days, only 6 survivor were left the Knights, '''Euridus''', Euriphides, Antoninus, Lucilla and Maximinus, and the "unnamed" aviansie. The six made an oath to never let the God Sword fall into the wrong hands. The knights continued their journey, braving the harsh enviroment. At one point the Zamorakians caught up to the them, the knights were outnumbered but fortunately, they were in a narrow pass, The knights drew out their bows and picked off a number of soldiers. When the enemy got close, the knights fought viciously but more and more came upon them, they knew they cannot hope to beat them. The four other survivors ordered Euridus to bring the sword back to friendly hands and bought him time to escape. As for the aviansie, it was told to return back to allied lines and report back what had happened. Euridus fled from the encounter, and reached a ruin of a once serviceable outpost. There, he finds a damaged but still useable tent which he takes refuge. For many days he hid himself there. Alone with only his thoughts, he questions his good cause and deserted his duty. A woman had been watching Euridus as the days had passed, recording his movements. This woman- predator, warrior, killer; made her move when Euridus had gone out to scavenge for food. She slipped into his tent awaiting for his return. It was during night time, Euridus had finally returned to his tent. Everything was in its place, nothing wrecked, nothing moved. No signs of intruders, just another day as usual or so he thought. The trap was sprung, The woman leapt at him with full-force, pummeling him with several blood rush blows, throwing him out of the tent. Euridus a clear look at his opponent. Magia Caedo In the events of Magia Caedo, Euridus was found in Morytania, bitten by a snake. The members of the resistance saves him from his death. Thankful, he offers his life to the Resistance. At first they were reluctant but immediately accepted him after he reveals that he is the wielder of the Godsword. Over his time with the Resistance he built bonds with many of its members, one such as Vanash Calvera. To him, Vanash was a brother-in-arms whom he would always compete with. Euridus is mostly known for his sarcastic personality and being the keeper of the Godsword. At one point, Euridus reunites with his wife, Aelia, a kind-hearted but mentally cracked Zamorakian. Euridus also rescued his daughter from his nemesis, Gravitose. Though, he plays a smaller part later in the story. After Magia Caedo [[Video:We Will Go Home Full (Song of Exile)|thumb|300px|right|(possibly) his theme.]]A year after the Guild of Talisman's defeat, Euridus and his wife returns to the God wars dungeon. There, he finishes the battle and led the survivors to a plot of land, Euridus promised them a new life, one they never had. For ten years it took them to build their civilisation; From a small settlement to a city of stone and marble. Euridus became Tharkus's Archon. Though the Tharkans have been given a new life, they are still daunting fighters. Their own nation is a reflection of the ancient cities. A paradise for the forgotten. Apotheosis Trivia *The name of the city he lived in as a child reads "Latin" in Afrikaans. *He is the oldest mortal to have ever walked the world. *He is the first character with a complete roman name. Titles